


Bad Day

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [25]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie has days where he is quiet and sad.</p><p>Matt is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

He was having one of those days. They happened from time to time. He just woke up feeling sad and he often stood in front of anything that showed him his reflection, staring into it with a blank expression on his face. This could last a few minutes, hours, and once an entire day. It all depended on how Techie was feeling that day when it started, painful memories swirling inside of his head as his false eyes contracted and dilated at the image of his own face and body.

Matt approached the mournful redhead slowly as one of his down days looked to be lasting more than an hour. The blonde knew to give him some time to be sad but after an hour he always stepped in to try and offer him some form of comfort. It was the least he could do for the smaller man. He always moved slowly around him when he was in one of these moods. Moving any faster made him yelp and flinch away, old memories suddenly becoming reality to him.

“Techie...” Matt whispered into his ear. He waited, watching as Techie tilted his head just so in the direction of his voice. He was listening. “You're beautiful,” he whispered to him after another moment's silence. “I love you because of how beautiful you are.”

“...Scarred...” Techie murmured, eyes staring into his reflection, as if they could bore into the smooth surface and alter what they saw there.

Matt reached out, resting the tips of his fingers against Techie's cheek. “You're kind and small,” he countered. “You're so smart. Smarter than the people at my job. Smarter than me obviously,” he added with a little laugh. He saw a small twitch of Techie's lips, knowing he was at least reaching him. “I am so lucky to have you in my life, Techie.”

“You found me in the garbage,” Techie mumbled.

“I found a pearl hidden away,” Matt corrected. He noted the way Techie's cheeks became pink with color and he smiled, turning his head to kiss the cruel word that had been carved and then tattooed onto his forehead. “I love you. You're perfect the way you are.”

Techie's stiff body started to relax. Slowly his eyes went back to their normal function and he turned in Matt's arms, smiling up at him shyly as he nuzzled him under his chin. “Don't ever tell anyone you're just angry all the time,” he said.

“I _am_ angry all the time,” Matt softly laughed, hugging Techie back. He rubbed his back, giving him a moment before speaking again. “Do you feel better?”

“Much better,” Techie agreed.

“Good. You want to head out to the new empanada place?”

“...What's an empanada?” Techie asked.

Matt gasped and he swept the other off of his feet, carrying him bridal-style in his arms. “Come on! You'll love them!” Techie laughed brightly, hugging Matt around his neck as he was carried away.

 


End file.
